


Coffin

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Kink, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean came back from hell and things are shaky between him and Sam, so Dean decided to go to a bar, and there, he met a bassist for a well-known band, Black Veil Brides. As the events occur that drags Ashley (yes, a male) into the world of Supernatural, his life with Dean Winchester was cut short , leaving Dean as vulnerable as ever, will Sam be able to fix his brother, or will the Winchesters be as doomed as the day they were born?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This Story mostly evolves around Dean and Ashley's relationship. There will be flash backs, and a few awkward positions that the brothers will be in to heighten their relationship.

I walked into a bar after I dropped Sammy off at the hotel so he could research on the case that brought us here. I looked around, and saw the wood-like bar counter and stools, tables and very few people here. I looked to the other side and saw a stage and a band was setting up. I smiled softly as I saw one of them bent over; she was very feminine and petite. She was setting up a guitar looking instrument and tuning it. She was sitting in a position that I couldn’t see her face.

 

As I was about to walk away with a smile and ideas to hook her up later, she changed positions and removed the hair from her face. All I could think was “Oh Fuck!” I wasn’t prepared for the sight I was about to see. The person, who I thought was a woman, was actually a guy, but he was still so feminine. His cheek bones were high, his eyes were a perfect shade of brown.

 

I didn’t pay attention to where my footing was and I tripped over the bands equipment. I crashed right onto the equipment, whimpered lightly. “Oww…” I muttered.

I heard a chuckle and I looked up. The gorgeous male was looking down at me, his hand was extended for mine and I eagerly grabbed it. He pulled me up with ease and I tinged. He helped me to my feet and smiled, his velvet voice hit my ears and I had to fight back a whimper.

 

“You alright?” I barely heard him ask.

 

I nodded, blushing from my embarrassement. I heard him chuckled again and I looked up at him.

 

“You need to be careful dude. Accidents can happen, especially in bars.”

 

I snickered softly and looked him over slightly, “Yeah, I agree. So whose playing?” I wanted to change the subject from my idiocy.

 

“A band called Black Veil Brides,” he smiled.

 

“Are they any good?” I wondered, with a name like that they seemed to be pretty confident. I saw the smirk in his eyes and knew that he was in the band.

 

“Yeah, they are. They have a pretty decent fan base, way too much hatred, so, I would say so. Or at least, that’s what Nikki Sixx would say.”

 

I almost dropped my beer bottle as he mentioned that name. I choked out my response, “From...Motley Crue?”

 

The man looked please at my shock, he smirked again. “The one and only,” he smirked little wider at my response as he must’ve heard it.

 

I took a sip of my beer, but before the bottle could reach my lips I muttered 2 simple words, “Lucky bastard…”

 

We launched right in a conversation about music and other things, and he offered for me to hang with him after the show. I took him up on that offer as Sam texted me and told me that he couldn’t figure it out who was killing these people, and they seemed to be moving to one location to another.

 

“The name is Ashley by the way,” He said as he walked to the set.

 

“Dean,” I smiled at him.

 

Ash smirked slightly and walked to the set and talked to the singer and they seemed to agree on something and then the band started playing. I heard the words to the song and immediately fell in love with the band. The lyrics went something like:

 

_“Take your crosses,_

_I'll live without them,_

_Standing wet in holy rain._

_When you were baptized,_

_Ignored the problem,_

_That's when I watched you seal your grave._

_I tried to save you,_

_But let you drink the pain,_

_A final song now we both know._

_So I'm not giving up,_

_Won't let you suffocate me,_

_You find your hell-less home._

_I don’t owe you anything,_

_You’ll only try to dream, forgotten._

_I’ve got my pride so hear me sing,_

_I’ll never let you steal my coffin._

_Words as weapons, listen to you,_

_So self-righteous, heading your way._

_I'm alive and now I'm burning,_

_Say a prayer to end today._

_I tried to save you,_

_But let you drink the pain._

_A final song now we both know_

_So I'm not giving up,_

_Won't let you suffocate me,_

_You find your hell-less home._

_I don’t owe you anything,_

_You’ll only try to dream, forgotten._

_I’ve got my pride so hear me sing,_

_I’ll never let you steal my coffin._

_NEVER LET YOU STEAL MY AFTERLIFE!_

_NEVER LET YOU STEAL MY AFTERLIFE!_

_So I'm not giving up,_

_Won't let you suffocate me,_

_You find your hell is home._

_I don’t owe you anything,_

_You’ll only try to dream, forgotten._

_I’ve got my pride so hear me sing,_

_I’ll never let you steal my coffin._

_I don’t owe you anything,_

_You’ll only try to dream, forgotten._

_I’ve got my pride so hear me sing,_

_I’ll never let you steal my coffin._ ”

 

I kept watching Ashley as he did his tricks on stage, I smiled at him. I could see him looking at me, trying not to smile. After that song was over, the whole place cheered, I was waiting for something that seemed to happen at every rock concert, and apparently I didn’t have to wait for long.

 

I heard someone from the back shout, “Fuck you! You fucking suck!” and I saw the guy giving him the finger. I snorted and raised mine to the guy and yelled back: “Go back to the stone age you drunk fucker!” I looked back at Ash and saw the hurt confusion dissolve from his face and he snickered and whispered into the singer’s ear again, then the singer, who looked younger than the rest of the band, he had a black scar on his face, his eyes were piercing blue and there was a black make-up around his eyes. There was also a black line across his nose. He was dressed in black, black boots and black, skin tight leather pants. His black shirt was torn from interacting with the fans the way he did.

 

When he spoke into the mic, I was surprised at what he said.

 

“One of the older generations seem to be loving our music if he defended it the way he just did. I want everyone to turn around and yell out: ‘Go back to the stone age mother fuckers!’ With your middle finger in the air!” Next thing I knew everyone shouted and did what he said. I smiled wide and winked at Ash. Ashley smiled back at me. The singer of the band started singing again, it was a familiar tunes that I had come across on the radio, I found myself singing along with them.

 

_“The writing's on the wall_

_Your crimson touch is going nowhere_

_I'll hang on to every word you said_

_And sink my teeth into this nightmare_

_Woah oh oh..._

_I'm screaming out_

_Can you hear me_

_I bleed for you_

_Forever I will lie awake_

_I would Die For You_

_I see the truth_

_I've given you my heart to break_

_I would Die For You_

_I feel your body crawl_

_pale flesh for my devotion_

_True pain was all you ever meant_

_Love would be our last emotion_

_Woah oh oh oh..._

_I'm screaming out_

_Can you hear me_

_I bleed for you_

_Forever I will lie awake_

_I would Die For You_

_I see the truth_

_I've given you my heart to break_

_I would Die For You_

_With every breath I feel you there_

_Forbidden love is falling_

_Your eyes sing despair_

_I bleed for you_

_Forever i will lie awake_

_I would Die For You_

_I see the truth_ "


End file.
